1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a modular flooring member which can be interlinked with other similar flooring members to develop a continuous flooring surface for use on playgrounds, gym floors and other rigid surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual component floor covering member which provides a rigid, raised cushioned support for use above rigid floor and playing surfaces, and particularly above moisture-bearing surfaces.
2. Prior Art
Playground areas for children are often the scene of accident and injury, particularly where playground equipment is elevated above a hard surface such as asphalt or cement. Many children have been paralyzed by falls from a swing, monkey bars, or the like, because of head injuries upon impact with the ground. Unfortunately, children are not aware of such risks and continue to take chances because of their limited experience.
Where play equipment is within an indoor area, cushion pads are commonly laid on the floor surface to protect against such injury. Unfortunately, it is impractical to simply lay pads on outdoor surfacing materials because of moisture and adverse wear and tear associated with outdoor play. Furthermore, cushion padding captures moisture at its pavement-contacting surface, which provides an environment for bacteria growth and results in decay of many padding materials. Because of the high cost of such padding, and its inability to weather outdoor environments, few schools and communities invest in this form of safety equipment. Nevertheless, lawsuits arising from injuries frequently exact payment for failure to cushion high risk areas.
Many forms of modular flooring have been developed for other applications such as playing courts, work zones, shower flooring, etc. Typically, such modular flooring is of plastic, injection-molded construction with interstitial openings with a cross grid of supporting members. The interstitial opening permits debris, water or other material to fall through, leaving the contacting surface clear. Such flooring structure is particularly useful where water accumulates because the water may pass underneath the modular structure without affecting the top, foot-contacting surface. Therefore, whereas the support floor formed of concrete, brick or other sturdy construction remains moist, soiled or otherwise affected, the foot-contacting surface remains fully useful.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,439 illustrates a grid structure used as flooring mat which illustrates the interstitial openings and cross support members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,599 illustrates another embodiment of such a flooring member constructed of plastic and useful in the various environments set forth above. Although these references disclose modular grid members which are useful generally as a flooring surface, they do not relate specifically to cushioned applications on an high risk outdoor playground within a water-affected environment. In fact, some forms of flooring grid might increase the risk of laceration upon impact because of the exposed rib construction.
Other cushioned surfacing materials have been developed with specific application for wet surroundings. For example, in a shower stall or swimming pool area, walking on the grid structure of the previously cited patents would cause great discomfort to the exposed skin of the foot. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,166 shows a grid structure which is disposed on top of a mat in such a manner that the mat catches water flowing through openings of the grid. This design, however, is not a modular concept, nor does it relate to the primary environment of application for the present invention, specifically, placement of the mat on a cement surface subject to moisture would result in mildew and other adverse rotting effects on the mat structure at its underside.
A more recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,044 discloses an attempt to provide a comfortable walking surface while enabling water or fluid to flow therebelow and between the supporting surface and underside of the modular flooring member. This structure includes a series of cross-channels forming a gridwork of fluid pads which permit the water to flow underneath the modular flooring to some degree. Nevertheless, a majority of the subsurface of the flooring member is in direct contact with the moist support floor and would be subject to the same problems of mildew and degradation arising from captured water.
Another prior art disclosure is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,739 by Benedek. This product is a bath mat made of multiple components including a top, perforated cover, a subsupport structure to maintain the cover above an open cavity. The base portion of this open cavity comprises a graded flow plate which conducts water through a flow channel disposed centrally within the cavity. Such structure is clearly not suitable for modular concept because the flow channel has a single direction of water delivery and would therefore be unacceptable where water flow travels in more than one direction. For example, the Benedek structure would only be useful in a linear array, and would require substantial adaption far beyond the intent of its disclosure.
A final item of cited prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,174 by Salvador. Again, this item is not a modular design intended for forming a broad flooring surface. It merely is a bathroom mat to be used as a single structure. A base portion is a collection basin where water is retained, rather than passing through to any flooring therebelow. Within this basin is a water-absorbent layer of foam material which is designed to absorb all water from an individual drying off after a shower. Accordingly, it does not suggest the utility of allowing water to flow below a comfortable flooring structure.
None of the cited art provides structure that could be economically applied in an outdoor environment for protection of children against high risk falls. It is also apparent that none of these structures is well suited for modular assembly to form a cushioned, water-compatible surface covering which will remain in place and which can be formed around different types of upright poles, walls and other forms of playground support structure. More importantly, none of these prior art structures is adapted to provide a safe, moisture-compatible playing surface for children which is within a reasonable economic price range affordable to a typical community.